Morgenpoots fanfictions/Zonnesnor
Zonnesnor (origineel: Sunwhisker) is een niet al te grote, donzige, lichtrode kater met ambergele ogen. Hij is sterk, moedig, loyaal en kan erg opvliegend zijn. Ondanks zijn dikke vacht houdt hij erg veel van water en is een goede visser. Ceremonies Krijger ceremonie (Dwaallicht) Morgenster: "Boris, kom maar naar voren. Boris, jij hebt het woud al eerder een grote dienst bewezen door Braamster te doden. Zweer jij dat je al je kracht aan jouw nieuwe Clan zal wijden?" Boris: "Ik zweer het." Morgenster: "Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de SterrenClan je krijgersnaam. Boris, van nu af aan zal jij bekend staan als Zonnesnor. Ik vertrouw erop dat jij je Clan zo goed mogelijk zal dienen." Iedereen: "Zonnesnor, Vuurpoot! Zonnesnor, Vuurpoot!" IJsbreker ceremonie (Licht in de Verte) Morgenster: “Ik, Morgenster, leider van de RivierClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op Vissenschub, Miervoet, Zonnesnor, Sintelstorm, Kalmpoot en Bosbespoot neer te kijken. Schenk hun uw warmte en kracht. Tot nieuwblad aanbreekt, zullen we hen kennen als ijsbrekers.” Banden 'Relaties' Beekgloed is zijn partner. Hij heeft altijd al van haar gehouden, vanaf het moment dat hij haar (toen ze nog een gevangene was van de MoordClan) ontmoette. Zonnesnor was altijd bang dat het niks zou worden, maar toen hij haar tegenkwam, leek het onvermijdelijk dat ze partners werden. Beekgloed was echter door de krijgscode niet gewettigd om een partner of kittens te hebben, dus zelfs vandaag de dag is het nog geheim dat ze een relatie hebben (gehad). Nu ze beiden in de Clan leven, is het veel risicovoller om nog met elkaar om te gaan, maar ze zien elkaar wel voortdurend en Zonnesnor vindt het toch een vooruitgang. 'Familie' Vuurceder is zijn dochter. Hij heeft haar altijd willen beschermen, en dat was ook de reden dat hij haar nooit heeft verteld wie haar moeder was. Uiteindelijk vertelde haar moeder, Beekgloed, het toch, omdat ze vond dat Vuurceder het recht had om het te weten. Zonnesnor was tevens heel blij toen Vuurceder en Vlekoog partners werden, omdat hij de Clancommandant erg mocht en het een goede partner voor zijn dochter vond. Esra is zijn vader. Hij verliet de MoordClan om bij hem te gaan wonen, en werd daar met open poten ontvangen. Ze hebben een goede band, en Zonnesnor bezocht hem nog weleens. Hij was heel verdrietig toen de SchaduwClankatten hem niet de kans gaven om afscheid van zijn vader te nemen, maar zijn Clanloyaliteit ging voor eigenbelang. 'Opleiding' Bosbesvlek was zijn eerste leerling. Zonnesnor was erg teleurgesteld toen hij niet gekozen werd als mentor van één van Maanvonks jongen, dus zijn blijdschap was des te groter toen hij de bruin-witte poes als leerlinge kreeg. Ze hadden een sterke band; een echte genegenheid tussen mentor en leerling. Ook nu gaan ze nog veel met elkaar om. 'Overige' Steenvuur is zijn beste vriend. Ze mochten elkaar al vanaf de dag dat hij bij de RivierClan kwam. Ze trainden vaak samen met hun leerlingen, Vlekkenpoot en Bosbespoot, die ook hele goede vrienden zijn. Sparrenzang was zijn reisgenoot op weg naar de verloren HemelClan. Hem mocht hij eerst niet zo, omdat Sparrenzang steeds de leiding nam op de reis. Maar naarmate ze dichterbij hun eindbestemming kwamen, leerde hij de wit-grijs gestreepte kater te waarderen. Zonnesnor was erg bedroefd over zijn dood, maar het zorgde er wel voor dat hij ging geloven in de SterrenClan, omdat hij wist dat Schaapbonts verhaal niet verzonnen was. Trivia *Gebruiker:Morgenpoot heeft bekend gemaakt dat Fluf zijn moeder is. Dit maakt hem tot pleegbroer van IJzelklauw, die door haar gezoogd is. *Hij is degene die uiteindelijk Braamster heeft vermoord. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Personages Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; MoordClankatten Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; Niet-Clankatten Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions; RivierClankatten Categorie:Heldere Sterren; Belangrijke rollen